Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV series)
Casting Mary Hidalgo Kevin Reher Matthew Jon Beck Cast Marlin Albert Brooks Nemo Alexander Gould Dory Ellen DeGeneres Mr. Ray Bob Peterson Gill Willem Dafoe Peach Allison Janney Bloat Brad Garrett Bubbles Stephen Root Deb/Flo Viki Lewis Gurgle Austin Pendleton Jacques Joe Ranft Nigel Geoffrey Rush Moonfish John Ratzenberger Crush Andrew Stanton Squirt Nicholas Bird Bruce Barry Humphries Anchor Eric Bana Chum Bruce Spence Tad Jordy Ranft Pearl Erica Beck Sheldon Erik Per Sullivan P. Sherman Bill Hunter Darla Lulu Ebling Coral Elizebeth Perkins Production Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Story Story Manager Blake Tucker Story Artists Jim Capobianco Joesph "Rocker" Ekers Bruce M. Morris Peter Sohn Nathan Stanton Additional Storyboarding James S. Baker Max Brace Rob Gibbs Matthew Luhn Digital Storyboarding Courtney Booker Story Consultant Will Csaklos Story Coordinators Rachel Raffael-Gates Adam Bronstein Story Production Assistant Romney T. Marino Art Art Manager Doug Nichols Character Design Dan Lee Additional Character Design Jason Deamer Production Artists Nelson "Rey" Bohol David Fulp Ellen Moon Lee Albert Lozano Nathaniel McLaughin James Pearson Peter Sohn Bud Thon Sculptors Jerome Ranft Greg Dykstra Lead CG Painter Belinda Van Valkenburg CG Painters Bert Berry Jamie Frye Yvonne Herbst Glenn Kim Laura Phillips Andrew Warren Visual Development Geefwee Boedoe Peter Deseve Tony Fucile Carter Goodrich D.J. Cleland-Hura George Hill Dominique Louis Simon Varela Mark Whiting Bruce Zick Additional Visual Development Rikki Cleland-Hura Art Coordinator Bert Berry Editorial Supervising Film Editor Lee Unkrich Second Film Editors Katherine Ringgold Stan Webb Kevin Nolting First Assistant Editor Axel Geddes Second Assistant Editors Luis Alvarezy y Alvarez Jason Hudak David Suther Gabriel Siegel Temp Music Editor David Slusser Editorial Coordinator Noelle P. Case OMF Coordinator Kathleen Relyea Editorial Production Assistants Gregory Amundson Gabrielle Siegel Jacob Parsons Animation Animation Manager Jenni Tsoi Directing Animators Alan Barillaro Mark Walsh Animators Carlos Baena Bobby "Boom" Beck Misha Berenstein Ben Catmull Scott Clark Brett Coderre Tim Crawfurd David DeVan Doug Dooley Ike Feldman Andrew Gordon Stephen Gregory Travis Hathaway Jimmy Hayward Steven Clay Hunter Rob Jenson Nancy Kato Karen Kiser Shawn P. Krause Wendell Lee Angus MacLane Matt Majers Daniel Mason Dale M'Beath Amy McNamara Jon Mead Billy Merritt Cameron Miyasaki Dave Mullins James Ford Murphy Rodrigo Blaas Nacle Peter Nash Victor Navone Bret Parker Michael Parks Bobby Podesta Brett Pulliam Rich Quade Roger Rose Gini Cruz Santos Andy Schmidt Doug Sheppeck Ross Stevenson Patty Kihm Stevenson Doug Sweetland David Tart J. Warren Trezevant Micheal Venturini Tasha Wedeen Adam Wood Kureha Yokoo Ron Zorman Senior Layout Artist Craig Good Fix Animators Paul Mendoza Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Coordinator Graham Moloy Animation Wrangler Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Fix Coordinator Kearsley Higgins Characters Unit Managers Keley T. Peters Joshua Hollander Leads Paul Aichele Keith Olenick CG Artists Bryon Bashforth David Batte Chad Belteau Jason Bickerstaff Brian Boyd Martin Costello Ziah Sarah Fogel Lucas R. A. Ives Steven James Rob Jenson Kristifir Klein Sonoko Konish Micheal Krummhoefener Daniel McCoy Casey McTaggart Brandon Onstott Addirenne Othon John Singh Pottebaum Jeff Pratt David Ryu Tom Sanocki Andrew H. Schmidt Bill Sheffler Eliot Smyrl Keith Stichweh Danny (Dani) Sukiennik Colin Hayes Thompson Brian Tindall Erin Tomson Dirk Van Gelder Christine Waggoner Unit Coordinator Pamela Darrow Ocean Unit Unit Manager Michael Warch Leads Liz Kupinski Carter Jun Han Cho Scott G. Clifford Derek Williams CG Artists Courtney Armitage Airton Dittz, Jr. Louis Gonzales Stefan Gronsky Jae H. Kim Keith Daniel Klohn Mike Krummhoefener Tom Miller Amy Moran David Munier Jack Paulus Justin Ritter Apurva Shah Erik Smitt Micheal L. Stein Maria Yershova Unit Coordinator Marcia Savarese Reef Unit Unit Manager Kim Collins Leads Robert Anderson Don Schreiter Kim White CG Artists Jessica Abroms Chris Bernardi Simon Dunsdon Steve James Sungyeon Joh Micheal Kilgore David MacCarthy Micheal K. O'Brien Eileen O' Neill Lisa Kim Burt Peng Andrew Pienaar Timothy Swec Sophie Vincelette Brad Winemiller Unit Coordinators Suzanne Hightower-Purcell Seth Murray Sharks/Sydney Unit Unit Manager Siouxsie Stewart Leads Michael Fu Ken Lao Derek Williams CG Artists Brian Boyd Chris Chapman Jun Han Cho Kevin Edward Christina Garcia Christina Haaser Jean-Claude J. Kalache Steven Kani Keith Daniel Klohn KIvo Kos Kolly Llyod Martin Nguyen Kelly O'Connell Phat Phoung Gabriel Schlumberger Suzanne Slatcher Peter Sumanaseni Erdem Taylan Unit Coordinator Sheri Patterson Tank Unit Unit Manager Michael Warch Leads Brad Andalman Scott G. Clifford Sylvia Wong CG Artists Frank Aalbers Mark Adams Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Chat Belteau Shawn Brennan Gary Bruins Liz Kupinski Carter Airton Dittz, Jr. Ziah Sarah Fogel John Halstead Nigel Hardwidge Patrick James Ewan Johnson Thomas Jordan Jae H. Kim David MacCarthy Amy Moran Dan Schoedel Sajan Skaria Suzzane Slatcher Erik Smitt Keith Stichweh Maria Yershova Brian Cordan Young Unit Coordinator Arik Ehle Schooling & Flocking Unit Manager A.J. Riebli Lead Justin Ritter CG Artists Dale M'Beath George Nguyen Michael L. Stein Digital Final Unit Manager Ethan Owen CG Artists Claudia Chung Richard Thompson Micheal Kilgore Matthew Webb Unit Coordinator Dana Leigh Murray Technical Development Technical Development Lead William Reeves Technical Development Team Jessica Abroms John Alex John R. Anderson Anthony A. Apodaca Larry Aupperle David Baraff Ronen Barzel David Batte Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Chris Bernardi Daniel Campbell Cynthia Dueltgen Tom Duff Stefan Gronsky John Halstead Lauren Alpert Hoffman Thomas Jordan Micheal Kass Shirley Konkle Ben Koo Ken Lao Casey McTaggart Tim Milliron David Munier George Nguywen Martin Nguyen John Singh Pottebaum Brian M. Moren Apurva Shah Tom Sanocki Bill Sheffler Erdem Taylan Richard Thompson Mark VandeWettering John Warren Brad West Brad Winemiller Andy Witkin Adam Woodbury Wayne Wooten Additional CG Artists Micheal Chann Brian Clark Andrew Jimenez France Kumashiro Michelle Lin Paul Seidman Studio Tools R&D Leads Dana Batali Tony DeRose Kurt Fleischer Mary Ann Gallagher Thomas Hahn Micheal B. Johnson Josh Minor Guido Quaroni Brian Smits Galyn Susman Karon Weber Andy Witkin Development Team Brian Andalman John R. Anderson Katrina Archer Jim Atkinson Sanjay Bakshi David Baraff Sam "Penguin" Black Malcom Blanchard Ian Buono Gordon Cameron Loren C. Carpenter Per Christensen Christopher Colby Bena Currin Peter Demoreville Brendan Donohoe Max Drukman Tom Duff Susan Fisher Julian Fong F. Sebastian Grassia Eric Gregory Susan Boylan Griffin Mark Harrison Jamie Hecker Jeff Hollar Jisup Hong Mitchell Im Micheal Kass Chris King Shawna King Cybele Knowles David Laur Eric Lebel Mark Leone Tom Lokovic Antoine McNamara Gary Monheit Nghi (Tin) Nguyen Peter Nye Shaun Oborn Micheal K. O' Brien Hans Pederson Fabio Pellacini Katrin Peterson Sudeep Rangaswamy Aruon Rao Martin Reddy David Ryu Rudrajit Samanta Chris Schoeneman Key Seirup Micheal Shantzis Sarah Shen Marco da Silva Maria Milagros Soto Heidi Stettner Paul S. Strauss Dirk Van Gelder Kiril Vidimce Brad West Audrey Wong Adam Woodbury Wayne Wooten Jane Yen David G. Yu Camera Camera Manager Joshua Hollander Camera Supervisor Louis Rivera Camera Software & Engineering John Hee Soo Lee Matthew Martin Drew TTV Rogee Babak Sanii Camera Technicians Cosmic Dan Jeff Wan Photoscience Managers David Difrancesco James Burgess Department Administrator Beth Sullivan Production Production Accountant Nephi Sanchez Scheduling Coordinator Heidi Cruz Director of Production Finance Robert Taylor Supervisor of Production Resource Susan T. Tatsuno Assistant Production Accountant Kesten Midgal Assistant to the Producer Marguerite K. Enright Assistant to the Directors Lisa Marie Schwartz Production Office Assistants Jon Darrell Handy Peter T. Schreiber Disney Production Representative Jenny Aleman-Holman Additional Production Support Cindy Cosenzo Xanthe Holalek Jennifer Kinavey Susan E. Levin David Lortsher Juile McDonald Wendi McNeese Roger Noyes Adrian Ochoa Karen Paik Marc Prager Dan Sokolosky Information Systems Managers & Leads Peter Kaladis Erik Forman Alisa Gilden May Pon Alex Stahl Christopher C. Walker Warren Hays Systems Administrators & Support Domenic Allen Neftali “El Magnifico” Alvarez James Bartel Jennifer Becker Gabriel Benveniste Bryan Bird Sean Brennan Lars R. Damerow James G. Dashe Ross Dickinson Miles Egan Edward Escueta Sandy Falby Grant Gatzke Joshua Grant Bethany Jane Hanson Jason B. Hendrix Ling Hsu Kenneth "Yo" Huey Jason "Jayfish" Hull Jose "Gayle" Ignacio Humera Yasmin Khan Elise Knowles Cory Andrew Knox Matthew Lindahl Jessica Giampietro McMackin Bob Morgan Terry Lee Moseley Michael A. O'Brien Jeanie T. Oh Mark Pananganan Kathelen H. Parmelee Wil Phan Edgar Quinones A.U.B.I.E. M.T. Silvia Nelson Siu Elle Yolo Suzuki Andy Thomas Jason "JTOP" Topolski Chuck Waite Jay Weiland Ian Westcott Adam Wood-Gaines Post Production Post Production Supervisor Paul Cichocki Senior Manager Editorial And Post Production Bill Kinder Projection John Hazelton Editorial Services Phred Lender Andra Smith Jeff Whittle Post Production Coordinator Courtney Bergin Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Dialogue Recordist Jeanette Browning Additional Dialogue Recording Vince Caro Charlene Richards E.J. Holowicki Additional ADR Voice Casting Mickie McGowan Additional Austrailan Voice Casting Ceri Davies End Credit Design Ellen Moon Lee Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editors Micheal Silvers Gary Rydstrom Sound Effects Editors Shannon Mills Teresa Eckton E.J. Holowicki Foley Editor Al Nelson ADR Editor Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer Dee Selby Assistant Supervising Sound Editor Stuart McCowen Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank “Pepe” Merel Foley Recordist Travis Crenshaw Mix Technicians Jurgen Scharpf Juan Peralta Re-Recordist Brian Magerkurth Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Jack Angel James S. Baker Bob Bergen Bobby Block Susan Blu Geoff Brooks Jane Carr Jennifer Darling Paul Eiding Jessie Flower Aaron Fors Leland Grossman Bradley Trevor Greive Jess Harnell Lili Ishida Marc John Jefferies Caroline Kindred Oliver Kindred Noah Luke Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Andrew McDonough Mickie McGowan Rove McManus Alec Medlock Laura Marano Vanessa Marano Nicole Miller Laraine Newman Annelise Nolting Lisa Peers-Lyleson Bob Peterson Jeff Pidgeon Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Katherine Ringgold Daryl Sabara Evan Sabara David Ian Salter Emmett Shoemaker Eliza Schneider Andrew Stanton Ben Stanton Lee Unkrich James Kevin Ward Kali Whitehurst Music Recorded & Mixed By TommoknfishMy Vicari Orchestra Recorded By Armin Steiner Orchestrations By Thomas Pasatieri Music Editor Bill Bernstein Music Contractor Leslie Morris Music Preparation Julian Bratolyubov Assistant Music Editor Michael Zainer Digital Audio Jesse Voccia Music Production Supervisor Tom MacDougall Music Production Manager Andrew Page Music Production Coordinator Deniece LaRocca-Hall Music Production Assistants Joel Berke and Jill Iverson Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring, The Village and Signet Sound Administration & Finance Ena Cahn Cratsenburg Nils L. Erdmann Marty Eshoff Mark Frazitta Tim Glass Anne Ho Heather D.C. Jackson Paul Kim Lisa McCampbell Linda McCampbell Molly Nealan Cheryl Murata Karen Perry Andrea Nordeman Joan E. Smalley Kristina Ruud Deana Walker Heather Schmidt-Feng Annette Wang Wendy Dale Tanzillo Sue Williams Creative Resources & Publicity Mary Conlin Michele Spane Kathleen Chanover Leeann Alaemda Patricia Moran Krista Swager Benjamin Butcher Shannon Brown Anne Barson Emery Low Jeanmarie M. Carrasco Karen Hartquist Steven Argula Clay Welch Keith Kolder Desiree Mourad Development Mary Coleman Karen Paik Keil Murray Beatrice Springborn Colin Bohrer Stacey Hendricks Facilities Tom Carlsile Craig Payne Cherise Miller Joe Garcia Aaron Burt Edgar A. Ochoa Keith Johnson Paul Gillis William de Ridder Kenny Condit Human Resources Sangeeta Prashar Dawn Haagstad Lisa Ellis Shelby Madeleine Cass Kimberly Adair Clark Monica VanDis Pixar Shorts Roger Gould Osnat Shurer Bill Polson Gale Gortney Steve Bloom Daniel A. Goodman Alice Rosen Alex Orrelle Chris Vallance Erin Cass Omid Amjadi Pixar University & Archives Randy Nelson Elyse Klaidman Christine W. Freeman Elizabeth Greenberg David R. Haumann Brandon T. Loose Andrew Lyndon Purchasing & Relocation Dennis “DJ” Jennings Jody Giacomini Renderman Products Ray Davis Renee Lamri Jonathan Flack Dylan Sisson Lola Gill Wendy Wirthlin Safety & Security Keith Kops Chris Balog Jonathan Rodriguez Joni Superticioso Marlon Castro Micheal Jones Valerie Villas Sequoia Blankenship Craft Services Osvaldo Tomatis Luis Alarcon-Cisneros Francisco Martinez Loretta Framsted Candelaria Lozano Jose Ramirez Guillermo Segovia Fernando Conteras Olga Velazquez Maricela Navarro Meagan Miller Production Babies A.J. IV Aislinn Amoey Ayana Benjamin Bergen Colin Cynthia Daniel Dorri Ella Emma Fiona Haiden Hanako India Isaac Jack Jacob Jake Jeremiah Joshua Louis Lucas Margaret Matthew Maximilian Miles Nico Nina Noah Oona Owen Parker Rachel Resse Riley Sophia Sophie Tallulah Thomas Tobias Yonatan Special Thanks Adam P. Summers, Fabulous Fish Guy University of California - Irvine Aquarium of the Pacific Steinhart Aquarium Hal Beral Maria Elena Magana Cervantes Roni Douglas, DDS Makai Charters Craig Gillespie Mike Severens Diving City and County of San Francisco, Public Utilities Commision, Oceanside Water Pollution Control Facility Marcia Peck, RDH "The Girl from Ipanema" '"Fandango"' Written by Written by Antonio Carlos Jobim, 'Bob Bain' Vinicuius De Moroes and Norman Gimbel "Psycho (The Murder)" '"Beyond the Sea"' Written by Written by Bernard Herrmann 'Charles Louis Trenet', 'Albert Lasry' and 'Jack Lawrence' Performed by 'Robbie Williams' Courtesy of EMI Records under License from EMI Film & TV Musican Clark Final Rendering Systems Sun Microsystems, Inc. Animated On Marionette™ Rendered By RenderMan® No. 39772 Finding Nemo Books Available Wherever Books are Sold Look for the Finding Nemo Video Games Where Games are Sold Exclusive Finding Nemo Merchandise Available at the Disney Store www.disneystore.com Copyright © MVIII Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the U.K Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, CA Dedicated to Glenn McQueen 1960-2002 Scrolling Credits (2012 Release) Casting Mary Hidalgo Kevin Reher Matthew Jon Beck Cast Marlin Albert Brooks Nemo Alexander Gould Dory Ellen DeGeneres Mr. Ray Bob Peterson Gill Willem Dafoe Peach Allison Janney Bloat Brad Garrett Bubbles Stephen Root Deb/Flo Vicki Lewis Gurgle Austin Pendleton Jacques Joe Ranft Nigel Geoffrey Rush Moonfish John Ratzenberger Crush Andrew Stanton Squirt Nicholas Bird Bruce Barry Humphries Anchor Eric Bana Chum Bruce Spence Tad Jordy Ranft Pearl Erica Beck Sheldon Erik Per Sullivan P. Sherman Bill Hunter Darla Lulu Ebling Coral Elizabeth Perkins Production Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Story Story Manager Blake Tucker Story Artists Jim Capobianco Joesph "Rocker" Ekers Bruce M. Morris Peter Sohn Nathan Stanton Additional Storyboarding James S. Baker Max Brace Rob Gibbs Matthew Luhn Digital Storyboarding Courtney Booker Story Consultant Will Csaklos Story Coordinators Rachel Raffael-Gates Adam Bronstein Story Production Assistant Romney T. Marino Art Art Manager Doug Nichols Character Design Dan Lee Additional Character Design Jason Deamer Production Artists Nelson "Rey" Bohol David Fulp Ellen Moon Lee Albert Lozano Nathaniel McLaughin James Pearson Peter Sohn Bud Thon Sculptors Jerome Ranft Greg Dykstra Lead CG Painter Belinda Van Valkenburg CG Painters Bert Berry Jamie Frye Yvonne Herbst Glenn Kim Laura Phillips Andrew Warren Visual Development Geefwee Boedoe Peter Deseve Tony Fucile Carter Goodrich D.J. Cleland-Hura George Hill Dominique Louis Simon Varela Mark Whiting Bruce Zick Additional Visual Development Rikki Cleland-Hura Art Coordinator Bert Berry Editorial Supervising Film Editor Lee Unkrich Second Film Editors Katherine Ringgold Stan Webb Kevin Nolting First Assistant Editor Axel Geddes Second Assistant Editors Luis Alvarezy y Alvarez Jason Hudak David Suther Gabriel Siegel Temp Music Editor David Slusser Editorial Coordinator Noelle P. Case OMF Coordinator Kathleen Relyea Editorial Production Assistants Gregory Amundson Gabrielle Siegel Jacob Parsons Animation Animation Manager Jenni Tsoi Directing Animators Alan Barillaro Mark Walsh Animators Carlos Baena Bobby "Boom" Beck Misha Berenstein Ben Catmull Scott Clark Brett Coderre Tim Crawfurd David DeVan Doug Dooley Ike Feldman Andrew Gordon Stephen Gregory Travis Hathaway Jimmy Hayward Steven Clay Hunter Rob Jenson Nancy Kato Karen Kiser Shawn P. Krause Wendell Lee Angus MacLane Matt Majers Daniel Mason Dale M'Beath Amy McNamara Jon Mead Billy Merritt Cameron Miyasaki Dave Mullins James Ford Murphy Rodrigo Blaas Nacle Peter Nash Victor Navone Bret Parker Michael Parks Bobby Podesta Brett Pulliam Rich Quade Roger Rose Gini Cruz Santos Andy Schmidt Doug Sheppeck Ross Stevenson Patty Kihm Stevenson Doug Sweetland David Tart J. Warren Trezevant Micheal Venturini Tasha Wedeen Adam Wood Kureha Yokoo Ron Zorman Senior Layout Artist Craig Good Fix Animators Paul Mendoza Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Coordinator Graham Moloy Animation Wrangler Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Fix Coordinator Kearsley Higgins Characters Unit Managers Keley T. Peters Joshua Hollander Leads Paul Aichele Keith Olenick CG Artists Bryon Bashforth David Batte Chad Belteau Jason Bickerstaff Brian Boyd Martin Costello Ziah Sarah Fogel Lucas R. A. Ives Steven James Rob Jenson Kristifir Klein Sonoko Konish Micheal Krummhoefener Daniel McCoy Casey McTaggart Brandon Onstott Addirenne Othon John Singh Pottebaum Jeff Pratt David Ryu Tom Sanocki Andrew H. Schmidt Bill Sheffler Eliot Smyrl Keith Stichweh Danny (Dani) Sukiennik Colin Hayes Thompson Brian Tindall Erin Tomson Dirk Van Gelder Christine Waggoner Unit Coordinator Pamela Darrow Ocean Unit Unit Manager Michael Warch Leads Liz Kupinski Carter Jun Han Cho Scott G. Clifford Derek Williams CG Artists Courtney Armitage Airton Dittz, Jr. Louis Gonzales Stefan Gronsky Jae H. Kim Keith Daniel Klohn Mike Krummhoefener Tom Miller Amy Moran David Munier Jack Paulus Justin Ritter Apruva Shah Erik Smitt Micheal L. Stein Maria Yershova Unit Coordinator Marcia Savarese Reef Unit Unit Manager Kim Collins Leads Robert Anderson Don Schreiter Kim White CG Artists Jessica Abroms Chris Bernardi Simon Dunsdon Steve James Sungyeon Joh Micheal Kilgore David MacCarthy Micheal K. O'Brien Eileen O' Neill Lisa Kim Burt Peng Andrew Pienaar Timothy Swec Sophie Vincelette Brad Winemiller Unit Coordinators Suzanne Hightower-Purcell Seth Murray Sharks/Sydney Unit Unit Manager Siouxsie Stewart Leads Michael Fu Ken Lao Derek Williams CG Artists Brian Boyd Chris Chapman Jun Han Cho Kevin Edward Christina Garcia Christina Haaser Jean-Claude J. Kalache Steven Kani Keith Daniel Klohn KIvo Kos Kolly Llyod Martin Nguyen Kelly O'Connell Phat Phoung Gabriel Schlumberger Suzanne Slatcher Peter Sumanaseni Erdem Taylan Unit Coordinator Sheri Patterson Tank Unit Unit Manager Michael Warch Leads Brad Andalman Scott G. Clifford Sylvia Wong CG Artists Frank Aalbers Mark Adams Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Chat Belteau Shawn Brennan Gary Bruins Liz Kupinski Carter Airton Dittz, Jr. Ziah Sarah Fogel John Halstead Nigel Hardwige Patrick James Ewan Johnson Thomas Jordon Jae H. Kim David MacCarthy Amy Moran Dan Schoedel Sajan Skaria Suzzane Slatcher Erick Smitt Keith Stichweh Maria Yershova Brian Cordan Young Unit Coordinator Arik Ehle Schooling & Flocking Unit Manager A.J. Riebli Lead Justin Ritter CG Artists Dale M'Beath George Nguyen Michael L. Stein Digital Final Unit Manager Ethan Owen CG Artists Claudia Chung Richard Thompson Micheal Kilgore Matthew Webb Unit Coordinator Dana Leigh Murray Technical Development Technical Development Lead William Reeves Technical Development Team Jessica Abroms John Alex John R. Anderson Anthony A. Apodaca Larry Aupperle David Baraff Ronen Barzel David Batte Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Chris Bernardi Daniel Campbell Cynthia Dueltgen Tom Duff Stefan Gronsky John Halstead Lauren Alpert Hoffman Thomas Jordon Micheal Kass Shirley Konkle Ben Koo Ken Lao Casey McTaggart Tim Milliron David Munier George Nguywen Martin Nguyen John Singh Pottebaum Brian M. Moren Apurva Shah Tom Sanocki Bill Sheffler Erdem Taylan Richard Thompson Mark VandeWettering John Warren Brad West Brad Winemiller Andy Witkin Adam Woodbury Wayne Wooten Additional CG Artists Micheal Chann Brian Clark Andrew Jimenez France Kumashiro Michelle Lin Paul Seidman Studio Tools R&D Leads Dana Batali Tony DeRose Kurt Fleischer Mary Ann Gallagher Thomas Hahn Micheal B. Johnson Josh Minor Guido Quaroni Brian Smits Galyn Susman Karon Weber Andy Witkin Development Team Brian Andalman John R. Anderson Katrina Archer Jim Atkinson Sanjay Bakshi David Baraff Sam "Penguin" Black Malcom Blanchard Ian Buono Gordon Cameron Loren C. Carpenter Per Christensen Christopher Colby Bena Currin Peter Demoreville Brendan Donohoe Max Drukman Tom Duff Susan Fisher Julian Fong F. Sebastian Grassia Eric Gregory Susan Boylan Griffin Mark Harrison Jamie Hecker Jeff Hollar Jisup Hong Mitchell Im Micheal Kass Chris King Shawna King Cybele Knowles David Laur Eric Lebel Mark Leone Tom Lokovic Antoine McNamara Gary Monheit Nghi (Tin) Nguyen Peter Nye Shaun Oborn Micheal K. O' Brien Hans Pederson Fabio Pellacini Katrin Peterson Sudeep Rangaswamy Aruon Rao Martin Reddy David Ryu Rudrajit Samanta Chris Schoeneman Key Seirup Micheal Shantzis Sarah Shen Marco da Silva Maria Milagros Soto Heidi Stettner Paul S. Strauss Dirk Van Gelder Kiril Vidimce Brad West Audrey Wong Adam Woodbury Wayne Wooten Jane Yen David G. Yu Camera Camera Manager Joshua Hollander Camera Supervisor Louis Rivera Camera Software & Engineering John Hee Soo Lee Matthew Martin Drew TTV Rogee Babak Sanii Camera Technicians Cosmic Dan Jeff Wan Photoscience Managers David Difrancesco James Burgess Department Administrator Beth Sullivan Production Production Accountant Nephi Sanchez Scheduling Coordinator Heidi Cruz Director of Production Finance Robert Taylor Supervisor of Production Resource Susan T. Tatsuno Assistant Production Accountant Kesten Midgal Assistant to the Producer Marguerite K. Enright Assistant to the Directors Lisa Marie Schwartz Production Office Assistants Jon Darrell Handy Peter T. Schreiber Disney Production Representative Jenny Aleman-Holman Additional Production Support Cindy Cosenzo Xanthe Holalek Jennifer Kinavey Susan E. Levin David Lortsher Juile McDonald Wendi McNeese Roger Noyes Adrian Ochoa Karen Paik Marc Prager Dan Sokolosky Information Systems Managers & Leads Peter Kaladis Erik Forman Alisa Gilden May Pon Alex Stahl Christopher C. Walker Warren Hays Systems Administrators & Support Domenic Allen Neftali “El Magnifico” Alvarez James Bartel Jennifer Becker Gabriel Benveniste Bryan Bird Sean Brennan Lars R. Damerow James G. Dashe Ross Dickinson Miles Egan Edward Escueta Sandy Falby Grant Gatzke Joshua Grant Bethany Jane Hanson Jason B. Hendrix Ling Hsu Kenneth "Yo" Huey Jason "Jayfish" Hull Jose "Gayle" Ignacio Humera Yasmin Kahn Elise Knowles Cory Andrew Knox Matthew Lindahl Jessica Giampietro McMackin Bob Morgan Terry Lee Moseley Micheal A. O' Brien Jeanie T. Oh Mark Pananganan Kathelen H. Parmelee Wil Phan Edgar Quinones A.U.B.I.E. M.T. Silvia Nelson Siu Elle Yolo Suzuki Andy Thomas Jason "JTOP" Topolski Chuck Waite Jay Weiland Ian Westcott Adam Wood-Gaines Post Production Post Production Supervisor Paul Cichocki Senior Manager Editorial And Post Production Bill Kinder Projection John Hazelton Editorial Services Phred Lender Andra Smith Jeff Whittle Post Production Coordinator Courtney Bergin Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Dialogue Recordist Jeanette Browning Additional Dialogue Recording Vince Caro Charlene Richards E.J. Holowicki Additional ADR Voice Casting Mickie McGowan Additional Austrailan Voice Casting Ceri Davies End Credit Design Ellen Moon Lee Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editors Micheal Silvers Gary Rydstrom Sound Effects Editors Shannon Mills Teresa Eckton E.J. Holowicki Foley Editor Al Nelson ADR Editor Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer Dee Selby Assistant Supervising Sound Editor Stuart McCowen Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank “Pepe” Merel Foley Recordist Travis Crenshaw Mix Technicians Jurgen Scharpf Juan Peralta Re-Recordist Brian Magerkurth Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Jack Angel James S. Baker Bob Bergen Bobby Block Susan Blu Geoff Brooks Jane Carr Jennifer Darling Paul Eiding Jessie Flower Aaron Fors Leland Grossman Bradley Trevor Greive Jess Harnell Lili Ishida Marc John Jefferies Caroline Kindred Oliver Kindred Noah Luke Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Andrew McDonough Mickie McGowan Rove McManus Alec Medlock Laura Marano Vanessa Marano Nicole Miller Laraine Newman Annelise Nolting Lisa Peers-Lyleson Bob Peterson Jeff Pidgeon Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Katherine Ringgold Daryl Sabara Evan Sabara David Ian Salter Emmett Shoemaker Eliza Schneider Andrew Stanton Ben Stanton Lee Unkrich James Kevin Ward Kali Whitehurst Music Recorded & Mixed By Tommy Vicari Orchestra Recorded By Armin Steiner Orchestrations By Thomas Pasatieri Music Editor Bill Bernstein Music Contractor Leslie Morris Music Preparation Julian Bratolyubov Assistant Music Editor Michael Zainer Digital Audio Jesse Voccia Music Production Supervisor Tom MacDougall Music Production Manager Andrew Page Music Production Coordinator Deniece LaRocca-Hall Music Production Assistants Joel Berke and Jill Iverson Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring, The Village and Signet Sound Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutting By Buena Vista Negative Cutting Administration & Finance Ena Cahn Cratsenburg Nils L. Erdmann Marty Eshoff Mark Frazitta Tim Glass Anne Ho Heather D.C. Jackson Paul Kim Lisa McCampbell Linda McCampbell Molly Nealan Cheryl Murata Karen Perry Andrea Nordeman Joan E. Smalley Kristina Ruud Deana Walker Heather Schmidt-Feng Annette Wang Wendy Dale Tanzillo Sue Williams Creative Resources & Publicity Mary Conlin Michele Spane Kathleen Chanover Leeann Alaemda Patricia Moran Krista Swager Benjamin Butcher Shannon Brown Anne Barson Emery Low Jeanmarie M. Carrasco Karen Hartquist Steven Argula Clay Welch Keith Kolder Desiree Mourad Development Mary Coleman Karen Paik Keil Murray Beatrice Springborn Colin Bohrer Stacey Hendricks Facilities Tom Carlsile Craig Payne Cherise Miller Joe Garcia Aaron Burt Edgar A. Ochoa Keith Johnson Paul Gillis William de Ridder Kenny Condit Human Resources Sangeeta Prashar Dawn Haagstad Lisa Ellis Shelby Madeleine Cass Kimberly Adair Clark Monica VanDis Pixar Shorts Roger Gould Osnat Shurer Bill Polson Gale Gortney Steve Bloom Daniel A. Goodman Alice Rosen Alex Orrelle Chris Vallance Erin Cass Omid Amjadi Pixar University & Archives Randy Nelson Elyse Klaidman Christine W. Freeman Elizabeth Greenberg David R. Haumann Brandon T. Loose Andrew Lyndon Purchasing & Relocation Dennis “DJ” Jennings Jody Giacomini Renderman Products Ray Davis Renee Lamri Jonathan Flack Dylan Sisson Lola Gill Wendy Wirthlin Safety & Security Keith Kops Chris Balog Jonathan Rodriguez Joni Superticioso Marlon Castro Micheal Jones Valerie Villas Sequoia Blankenship Craft Services Osvaldo Tomatis Luis Alarcon-Cisneros Francisco Martinez Loretta Framsted Candelaria Lozano Jose Ramirez Guillermo Segovia Fernando Conteras Olga Velazquez Maricela Navarro Meagan Miller Production Babies A.J. IV Aislinn Amoey Ayana Benjamin Bergen Colin Cynthia Daniel Dorri Ella Emma Fiona Haiden Hanako India Isaac Jack Jacob Jake Jeremiah Joshua Louis Lucas Margaret Matthew Maximilian Miles Nico Nina Noah Oona Owen Parker Rachel Resse Riley Sophia Sophie Tallulah Thomas Tobias Yonatan Special Thanks Adam P. Summers, Fabulous Fish Guy University of California - Irvine Aquarium of the Pacific Steinhart Aquarium Hal Beral Maria Elena Magana Cervantes Roni Douglas, DDS Makai Charters Craig Gillespie Mike Severens Diving City and County of San Francisco, Public Utilities Commision, Oceanside Water Pollution Control Facility Marcia Peck, RDH "The Girl from Ipanema" '"Fandango"' Written by Written by Antonio Carlos Jobim, 'Bob Bain' Vinicuius De Moroes and Norman Gimbel "Psycho (The Murder)" '"Beyond the Sea"' Written by Written by Bernard Herrmann 'Charles Louis Trenet', 'Albert Lasry' and 'Jack Lawrence' Performed by 'Robbie Williams' Courtesy of EMI Records under License from EMI Film & TV Musican Clark Final Rendering Systems Sun Microsystems, Inc. Animated On Marionette™ Rendered By RenderMan® Filmed In PixarVision™ Prints by Technicolor® No. 39772 Finding Nemo Books Available Wherever Books are Sold Look for the Finding Nemo Video Games Where Games are Sold Exclusive Finding Nemo Merchandise Available at the Disney Store www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the U.K Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, CA Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor 3D Technical Supervisor Bob Whitehill Daniel McCoy Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (franchise) Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:2017 animated television series debuts Category:2017 Canadian television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American comic science fiction television series Category:2010s American high school television series Category:2010s Canadian animated television series Category:2010s Canadian comic science fiction television series Category:2010s Canadian high school television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:American children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:Canadian animated television spin-offs Category:Canadian children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:Canadian children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Canadian flash animated television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by Corus Entertainment Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Animation Category:YTV shows